


Night Swimming

by Lawless_bard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, First Time, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Smut, Voyeurism, all the cliches, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Kinkalot 2020. Bingo challenge, prompt: Glistening pecs.“So, are you going to do anything aboutthat, or do you just like to watch?”“Err…”“Pervert,” Merlin whispered, his eyes glinting.“Shut up.”“Make me.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 191
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Night Swimming

Arthur blamed the bath, that, and his man servant’s stupid cryptic answers.

“But where?” Arthur demanded a second time, “Gaius doesn’t have room for a tub in his chambers, so where do you bathe? You said you did but you can’t possibly.”

“Never mind where, for goodness sake! I just bathe okay?”

“Wow, touchy.” Arthur flicked some bathwater at his grumpy servant, who glowered in response and stomped away.

The king leaned back, letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles. He soon forgot about their conversation, after all, what real interest did a king have regarding his servant’s washing habits? None…

Until it got in the way of his belly. Having trained particularly hard earlier, Arthur awoke in the night with a growling hunger. After ignoring the sensation for a mighty five minutes he deigned to fetch his spindly servant and demand snacks. Opening the door to Gaius’ chambers he was surprised to see the old man still awake, pouring over medical texts, a fire glowing low in the hearth.

“My lord?” Gaius asked, “What can I do for you at this late hour? Something the matter?”

“Well no not really,” stammered Arthur, feeling quite the child under the scrutiny of the wizened man. “I need Merlin.”

Gaius raised a perilous eyebrow, “He’s bathing.”

Arthur lifted his brow in return, glancing around the jam-packed medical room but finding no bathing servant.

“Not here my lord, down at the lake.”

Arthur shot Gaius a tremendously dark grin and disappeared out the door.

“Those boys,” the old man muttered.

Hunger is a flighty thing and the anticipation of tom foolery easily quashed it. The game was _on_. Arthur strode down towards the lake, perhaps he would simply steal Merlin’s clothes? Maybe something more inventive, but as he approached the spot all thoughts of trickery vanished. There, waist deep in the pool and under the gentle blue moonlight stood a vision.

He watched in rapt fascination as Merlin completely submerged himself, only to pop back up and shake out his raven hair, spraying tiny gleaming droplets in every direction. Water streamed over his glistening pecs and trailed over his luminous skin to his abdomen. _Since when did Merlin have muscles?_ Arthur shook his head, adjusted his alarmingly interested cock, and fled.

 _Stupid bath, stupid sexy Merlin,_ Arthur thought despairingly during the third night of wanking to the image. Come spilled between his fingers as he imagined Merlin writhing beneath him while he ran his tongue over those tight sinewy muscles.

It helped tremendously that Merlin was still the same old bumbling idiot, it did _not_ help when he uttered the immortal words, “Ugh, I’ll have to scrub for hours to get this filth out my hair.” After cleaning Gaius’ leech tank. It shouldn’t have been sexy, it _wasn’t_ sexy. But when Arthur imagined Merlin wading into that glittering pool, he found himself excited for another viewing.

Inevitably, as is the way with such things, Arthur got caught.

“What in hell do you think you’re doing?” Merlin crossed him arms over his wet chest.

“I’m the king I can go where I please in my own kingdom _Mer_ lin,” replied Arthur in his best self-righteous voice.

“But you were spying on me!” Merlin narrowed eyes, “this isn’t the first time is it? Why? Not had enough of a laugh?” He wrapped his long arms around his body more securely.

“What? No, not laugh,” Arthur swallowed, “I just, er it looks nice and um…”

_“Nice?”_

“Yeah,” Arthur cleared his throat again.

They looked at each other, Merlin’s eyes were still narrowed. Suddenly he leaned down and flicked water at him.

“Well come on then you pervert. Get in,” he splashed him again

“Oi! I’m not a pervert, you can’t address me like that!”

“Oh, _so_ sorry your highness. My mistake, Lord Pervert, King of the Ogling.”

Arthur kicked off his boots, stripped off his trousers and pants and began wading into the water, “I _wasn’t_ ogling, it was research.”

“Research!?” Merlin spluttered.

Arthur yanked his tunic over his head and threw it to the shore, “Yes research, I was figuring out when I could come here alone, it was just….”

Merlin wasn’t listening his eyes had gone wide. Arthur stood, hands on hips, crown jewels most definitely not covered.

“What?”

Merlin stammered, “N-nothing,” he averted his eyes quickly skyward.

“Hmmpf,” Arthur waded deeper and began to swim, “It’s pretty nice actually, once you get used to the chill.” He paddled over to Merlin, “Come on idiot I thought we were swimming?” he splashed him with a magnificent amount of water, before grabbing hold and plunging him under the rippling surface.

They enjoyed the water for some time, until Arthur’s teeth chattered.

“Good god it’s freezing,” Arthur complained, “light a fire would you.”

“Usually I just go back and warm up at the castle.”

“We’re out now, let’s stay a little longer.”

“Uh huh,” Merlin fidgeted but didn’t make a move to exit after Arthur, “just could you?” he made a swivelling motion with his finger.

“Fine, fine.” Arthur turned away and Merlin quickly got out, hastily pulling on his pants. When the king turned back to face his not-so-spindly manservant he wasn’t prepared for the sight of him so close. Merlin’s black hair was slick and dripping down his fine neck, his dark eyelashes clumped delicately together, and his skin appeared so pale it glowed. Arthur’s gaze trailed down, taking in sharp collar bones, glistening pecs, and perfectly pebbled nipples. Lower were surprisingly lean abs and a stomach that tapered into narrow hips. A dusting of dark hair trailed around his belly button and disappeared into the top of his pants.

“Paint a portrait why don’t you?” Merlin quipped.

“Maybe I will…” replied Arthur in a daze.

“What?”

“What?” Arthur shook his head and rubbed his arms, “Hurry up and get the firewood would you.” Merlin studied the king’s face for a moment, longer than Arthur would have liked and he scowled.

In hindsight Arthur should have seen it coming. The nude bathing, the huddling close next to the fire, and the bickering about Arthur being a peeping tom again. With a tumble of gold hair and pale limbs suddenly Arthur was pinning Merlin to the ground, who writhed beneath him, most likely to get away from the pinching and tickling, but writhing nevertheless, and Arthur well, _responded_. Merlin stilled and his eyes widened as he felt it rub against his belly through their clothes.

Arthur frowned, “What? Uhh sorry.”

“You came to the lake just to watch, didn’t you…?”

“Pfft, no I er…”

“I don’t mind.”

“But I didn’t…”

“I said I don’t mind Arthur.”

“Right good, I mean umm good.” His breath hitched as he felt Merlin very purposefully shift his hips so that Arthur’s erection brushed against him again.

“So, are you going to do anything about _that_ , or do you just like to watch?”

“Err…”

 _“Pervert.”_ Merlin whispered, his eyes glinting.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

So he did. He captured Merlin’s mouth with his own and then they were kissing, hands everywhere, flying to his hair, shoulders, hips, and running up his chest. Clothes were pushed up and pulled down until their cocks were rubbing again each other. Merlin’s hands ran down Arthur’s back, dug into his muscled butt cheeks, and ground them closer together. He tilted his head back, eyes closed and mouth falling in a perfect ‘O’, Arthur nuzzled into his long neck and sucked a bruise into the pale flesh. Merlin moaned and bucked in response.

_“Nymph.”_

“Shut up. You love it.” And as if to prove his point Merlin reached down and began stroking Arthur’s cock, he groaned loudly in response.

Not to be outdone, Arthur took Merlin’s length into his hand. They picked up the pace, pumping each other enthusiastically until Merlin came with a shout, Arthur following close behind. Their come mixed together over Merlin’s cock, belly, and chest. Arthur sat back, straddling his manservant and drawing a finger up through the glistening spill and swirling it around his toned chest.

Merlin leaned up on his elbows, “You are _so weird_ , what are you doing?”

“Painting,” Arthur replied with a lopsided grin.

“Making a bloody mess more like,” Merlin kissed him all the same, “seriously though, look at the state of me!” He pouted making Arthur laugh and kiss him again.

“Oh well only one thing for it then.” Suddenly Arthur was on his feet, he pulled Merlin up, grabbed him round the middle and hoicked him up over his shoulder.

Merlin squawked as he was unceremoniously dumped back into the lake. He splashed his way to the surface and wiped the water from his eyes. “You ass!”

Arthur threw his head back with a laugh and dived back into the water planning to teach his new lover some manners, happy in the knowledge that he would likely fail.


End file.
